Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre:' 빅토리아 송 / Victoria Song *'Nombre real:' 宋茜 / Song Qian *'Apodos:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Vic omma, Barbie Kung Fu, Queentoria, Queen of China *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shandong, China *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Victoria Song nació en Qingdao, China. A la edad de once años se mudó a la capital del país, al ser admitida para estudiar en la prestigiosa Academia de Danza de Beijing y se especializó en danza tradicional y étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de danza en Septiembre de 2007 en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM Entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación, modelaje, canto, baile, entre otras cosas en Corea del Sur. Dramas *August Not The End (2018) *His Excellency's First Love (Tencent TV/Mango TV, 2018) *The Chronicles of Town Called Jian (LeEco, 2018) *A Life Time Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *Ice Fantasy: Destiny (QQ Tencent, 2017) ''cameo *Ice Fantasy (Hunan TV, 2016) *Beautiful Secret (Hunan TV, 2016) *When Love Walked In (GTV, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Li Luo Song'' tema para Ice Fantasy (2016) *''Star Star Tears'' tema para Beautiful Secret (2015) Películas *Legend of the Ancient Sword (2019) *Wished (2017) *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''I Belive'' tema para My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) Programas de TV *Hot Blood Dance Crew (2018) *Up Idol Season 2 (Hunan TV, 2017) *Beat The Champions (2017) *Ace VS Ace (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Happy Camp (Hunan TV 25/03/17) *Tmall Beauty Awards (28/02/17) *Iqiyi Gala Night (03.12.16) *Tmall 11.11 Gala (10.11.16) *Noonas Over Flowers (2015, versión china) *Ding Ge Long Dong Qiang (2014) *SBS ‘Clenched Fist Chef’ (2014) *Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *KBS "A Song For You" (20.07.14, junto a Amber y Luna) *Music Core (05.07.14, como MC especial) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13.04.14, como MC) *Glitter (KBS, 2013, con Kim So Eun, como MC) *Go! F(x) (Mnet, 2013) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17.08.13, como MC invitada) *Family's Dignity Full House (16.08.13) *HBTV Superstar China (21.07.13, Ep 3, como juez invitada) *The Voice Korea 2 (31.05.13) *Amazing F(x) (MBC, 2013) *Blind Test 180 (05.03.13) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' '' *Top Magic Show (16.08.12, junto a Amber, Luna yKrystal) *Idol Star Olympics (26.07.12, junto a Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17.07.12 y 24.07.12) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna yKrystal) *Weekly Idol (11.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Radio Star (11.07.12) *Come to Play (09.07.12) *Beatles Code 2 (03.07.12, junto a Amber, Luna yKrystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28.06.12, como MC, junto a Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25.06.12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15.06.12, junto a Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17.05.12) *The Voice of Korea (04.05.12, junto aKrystal) *The Best Couple (24.11.11 y 01.12.11) *The Best Couple (05,12,19,10,11, junto a Amber) *Happy Together (29.09.11) *Star Couple Challenge (12.09.11) *OBS News (02.08.11, junto a Amber y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03.02.11, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03.02.11, junto a Sulli) *Star King (2010- E284 - Presente) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29.12.10) *Night Star (19.12.10) *Strong Heart (14.12.10 y 21.12.10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14.11.10, junto aKrystal) *Love Chaser (30.09.10) *7-Day Miracle (02.09.10, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (SBS, 20.08.10) Ep. 8 *We Got Married (MBC, 19.06.10 - 17.09.11, con Nichkhun) *Invincible Youth (KBS, 18.06.10 - 24.12.10) *F(x) Koala (MBC, 2010) *Hello f(x) (YStar, 2010 Vídeos Musicales *Not Alone - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Agape - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX (2011) *Let You Go - The TRAX (2010) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Samsung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) Anuncios *'2018:' COCO CRUSH *'2018:' MIU MIU *'2018:' Reebok Classic *'2017-2018:' Glico Pejoy *'2017:' Syoss (champú) *'2016-2018:' Olay *'2016-2017:' LOEWE *'2016:' Haibao.cn *'2016:' 遮天3D (mobile game) *'2016:' Pink Ribbon Campaign *'2016:' Chanel N°5 *'2016:' 桃花源记2 (The Legend of Shangri La 2/The Tale of Peach Blossom Spring 2) *'2016:' DELL *'2016:' Nike *'2015:' SK-II *'2015:' Coach *'2015:' Tencent Live Music *'2015:' Adidas *'2015:' Baskin Robbins (con f(x) menos Sulli) *'2013-2014:' TonyMoly (con Super Junior M) *'2013-2014:' Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ) *'2013-2014:' Lovcat (con f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Spao (Super Junior y f(x)) *'2013:' Center Pole (con Won Bin) *'2012:' Spao (Super Junior) *'2011-2013:' IPKN Cosmetics *'2011:' Caribbean Bay (con 2PM) *'2011:' Smoothie King Drink (con Sulli) *'2011:' Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *'2011:' Cafe Real/Jardin Coffe *'2010-2012:' Eithtoo (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *'2010:' Elite's School Uniform (con f(x) e INFINITE) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (con Sulli y Krystal) *'2009:' Infinitely Yours Seoul (con TVXQ y Super Junior) *'2009:' LG Lollipop (con f(x)) *'2009:' LG Cyon Chocolate Phone (con f(x)) *'2008:' Samsung LCD TV *'2008:' Samsung Anycall (Any Dream) (con Bi Rain) *'2008:' Spris Winter (con Lee Jun Ki) *'2008:' Smart S Line School Uniforms (con SHINee) *SoCool Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Promocional' Colaboraciones *Loving You - Zhou Mi (2014) Premios * 2017 Sina’s Weibo Awards Night: Breakthrough Actor Award (Ganadora) * 2017 7th China National Drama Awards: Popular Actress Award (Ice Fantasy) (Ganadora) * 2016 Mobile Video Festival: Broadcast's Influential Figure Award (Ganadora) * 2016 Weibo Fan Festival: Celebrity of the Year (Ganadora) * 2016 Fashion Galaxy Jumei Award Ceremony: All-Rounded Goddess Award (Ganadora) * 2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival: Most Popular Actress (Ice Fantasy) (Ganadora) * 2016 Weibo Powerstar Award Ceremony: Mainland Most Popular Actress (Ganadora) * 2016 The LeEco Night: Actor with the Most Potential (Ganadora) * 2015 Sohu Fashion Awards: Popular Female Celebrity Award (Ganadora) * 2015 Popular Female Celebrity Award: Asia Popularity Award (Ganadora) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Entertainer of the Year (Nominada) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Live Act (Nominada) * 2014 World Music Awards: World's Best Female Artist (Nominada) * 2014 Goddess of Asia Awards: Goddess of Asia (Ganadora) * 2014 14th Top Chinese Music Awards: Weibo Popularity Award (Ganadora) * 2012 4th China National Drama Awards: Best New Actress (When Love Walked In) (Ganadora) * 2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: Popularity Award (We Got Married) (Ganadora) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Second Prize (花腰新娘) (Ganadora) * 2007 Beijing Dance Competition: Prize (畫聆) (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' F(x). **'Posición:' Líder, Bailarina, Vocalista. *'Educación:' Academia de Danza de Beijing. *'Idiomas:' Chino (Fluido), Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Intermedio), Japonés (Básico). *'Etnia:' Han. *'Casting: '''2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'Hobbies/Especialidades: Le gusta cocinar, modificar su ropa, tejer, ir de compras, es buena en danza tradicional China, Jazz y posee una gran elasticidad. *'''Apodo: Luz de Sol, Reina, El Milagro de China *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Ídolos:' Faye Wong, Zhang Zi Yi. * Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian. El CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Fue entrenada en baile por Rain. Como ella aún no dominaba el coreano, utilizaban un traductor. *Aprendió coreano leyendo cuentos de "Pororo", de ahí viene su apodo Pororia. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, sus fans realizaron un proyecto de caridad. Donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. * El 21 de diciembre del 2014 Victoria donó en su totalidad lo recaudado de su bazar que realizó en el SM Town Coex Artium a la UNICEF. * Tiene más de 25 millones de seguidores en Weibo. * Se rumoreó que estuvo en una relación con Yang Yang pero todo fue desmentido por las agencias de ambos. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu baike *Instagram *Weibo Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song8.jpg Videografía Victoria Song - Roof on Fire|Roof on Fire Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActriz